


4 Times Jason Found Leo Asleep + One Where Jason Finally Rests

by AgenderCombeferre



Series: summer drabbles [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderCombeferre/pseuds/AgenderCombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wants to be sure that Leo is sleeping properly, but is very hypocritical about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

           When Leo had first brought up the reality of building the Argo II, he was thinking now that he should have mentioned he intended to do a lot of the work.

            It wasn’t a pride thing, or a distrust of his siblings’ capability, more of a wanting to know where everything was on a ship he would probably be the only one aboard, save Annabeth, who knew how to sail. So when everyone finished their days of work, making way for the campers signed up to work through the night and sleep through the day, Leo made no attempt to convince anyone he was leaving, despite Jason’s worried looks.

The guy had been coming by, not to check on the progress of the ship, but on Leo, which Leo didn’t mind but was confused none the less by. They guy had to have the entire world on his shoulders in worry, how was seeing Leo struggle to convince him he was fully functional on a couple hours of sleep good for him?

“Buddy, _you need to sleep to function._ That’s not negotiable.” Jason had said so many times Leo had to hold himself back from asking if it was a new catchphrase. He bit his tongue also on asking if Jason would rather a well rested Leo or a ship built in time for them tao sail to New Rome.

“I need to work on the ship.” Had always been his reply. He didn’t want to snap at Jason, no matter how annoying his concern came to be. He knew Jason cared in this way, as a leader and a friend, for everyone. He wasn’t singling Leo out when he told Leo to sleep, to eat, and other things Leo had been avoided with more productive activities; like planning out the ship, working on the ship, and checking over his work on the ship.

            Nonetheless, Jason kept coming by, and Leo kept waking up in a partially finished cabin or the stables, or anywhere the other campers weren’t working with a blanket he’d never seen before over him and a pillow under him. He thought perhaps it was his father, understanding that a mechanic on the job wasn’t the sort to be able to go to their own bed and sleep soundly when there was still work to be done. His fingers, ever filled with energy, tapped as he fought to stay awake, just one more blueprint, one more plan…


	2. 2

     Leo would freely admit it to anyone: he didn’t get enough sleep. Between constantly fixing the Argo II, worrying over their quest and how it, _no pressure_ , would decide the fate of the entire world, he was strapped for time to turn his mind off.

     That was, unless Jason was involved.

  
      Leo didn’t understand it, but the thought of adding onto Jason’s worries that their captain / mechanic was sleep deprived to the point that he was regularly falling asleep in places that certainly were not his cabin just didn’t feel right. In reality Leo knew he and Jason were equally stressed out, as was the entire ship’s inhabitants, but he still kept it to himself.

      So when, after a night of restlessly going over controls and plans for upgrades for Festus, Leo was surprised to say the least to find himself in his cabin instead of curled up in his blanket on the floor somewhere.

      First Leo panicked that something had attacked the ship as he slept and locked them in their cabins as they hijacked the ship to take them directly to Gaia, but that didn’t match up. Every time they were confronted by Gaia’s minions they made sure to gloat, telling them all about how they would serve the Earth Mother, _blah blah blah._

      The second thought that had come to him was that he’d learned to sleepwalk in a way that was strangely helpful. It didn’t explain how he could’ve gotten into his locked room by himself, but it was a better shot than, say, one of the gods sneaking out of hiding just to make sure Leo got to bed at an hour at all, forget a decent one.

      The last thought Leo had before leaving his room, intent to forget the how and why he had gotten to his room and get back to work was that perhaps one of the others had seen him asleep and helped him to his bunk. Leo snorted to himself, the follow up thought being that if anyone had found him asleep they’d probably be closer to drawing on Leo’s face than carrying his scrawny ass to bed. Much as Hera liked to pretend that the seven were this perfect team that always were in synch, they were still people, and people, Leo had learned far earlier than he would have liked to, did not care for Leo Valdez

* * *

      “How did you sleep?” Is the first thing out of Jason’s mouth when Leo stepped into the mess hall. No, _where have you been, you’re usually first here, what’s going on?_ Totally legitimate concern. Gods, the guy couldn’t even be properly annoyed at Leo for oversleeping.

      “Uh, with my eyes closed?” Leo tries for a joke as he gathers food onto a plate. He isn’t much for the valid concern business, at least outrightly. Thankfully, Jason has the courtesy to roll his eyes like a normal person who is talking to Leo, and seems to drop it for the duration of breakfast. The problem only comes after, when instead of going straight to watch duty Jason approaches Leo as everyone leaves the mess hall.

      “Look man, I don’t want to seem unappreciative, but you really don’t have to worry about my sleeping patterns, it's good. Adenosine releasing at all the right times and everything.”

      “Oh, is that why I found you curled up on the floor of the engine room at three A.M?” Jason asked, having the nerve to not even look impressed that Leo knew the word for adenosine and used it properly. He doesn’t look too annoyed, less than the normal amount for people talking to Leo. If anything, he looks really, really concerned.

      “Hey, at least I was asleep at three A.M, something that can’t be said for people finding other people asleep on floors.” Leo counters, lifting his chin in a so there manner.

      Jason faltered for a moment, looking like he really wasn’t expecting Leo to take the obvious route of distraction.

      “I wasn’t-” Jason faltered, and Leo had been, in his mind, Jason’s roommate long enough that the very sight of Jason not being perfect was no longer a shock, but it did catch something in him when it happened, like it was somehow his fault. “I know, Leo. This isn’t the first time I found you asleep, this is only the first time I carried you to your cabin.”

      Leo honestly didn’t know how to respond. He felt the heat of his face as his thoughts flew from shocked, to embarrassed at the thought of Jason going through all that trouble, to fear that he might have done something stupid, like kick Jason or talk in his sleep.

      “I didn’t want to make this a thing, or make it weird for you. I just wanted to remind you that you don’t have to carry all of this alone. We’re your teammates, we’re there for you.”

       Jason gave a little nod when he finished speaking, and turned to walk away before Leo could protest, make a joke about Jason sounding like an over dramatic monologue, or anything

 _Well_ , Leo thought, going himself to take over from Coach Hedge on the wheel. _That...certainly happened._


	3. 3

     “Relaxed?”

     Leo laughed as Jason crouched beside him. Leo had never been one for laying in the sun. He’d never had the time, the patience, or any reason to. There was always somewhere to go, something to do, something.

     But here, in the months after the defeat of Gaia, Leo safely back at Camp (save the near concussion hug Jason had given to him upon returning, though he more than made up for it with the kiss that followed) Leo couldn’t see himself anywhere else.

     “Very.” he replied, humming in content when Jason ly down next to him properly.

     Leo sighed, shifting ever-so-slightly next to Jason, who was switching between looking up at the sky and looking at Leo. Leo saw a look in his eyes, a bit wary like he was afraid that this would all come to a screeching halt, like he would wake up and Leo would be gone. He knew the look very well. It was the look he saw whenever he saw his own reflection.

     Leo considered how to appease Jason’s worries. He considered making a joke, because surely that would remind Jason how completely out of Leo’s leuge he was, but he got the feeling that that sort of self deprecation made Jason mad. Like, not mad at Leo for making a bad joke, but mad at Leo for not having enough respect for himself, or whatever. He’d heard the phrase “ _hey, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”_ more times than he cared to remember.

     In the end, he decided that maybe the way to make Jason calmer wasn’t to act, but to just be with him, beside him until he realised that for once, Leo wasn’t running.

            _Of course_ , Leo thought as he turned to kiss Jason gently, loving the surprised hum that came before the reaction of Jason responding, _that doesn’t mean acting is entirely off the table._ There were many ways to remind Jason he was there, and kissing may or may not be Leo’s favourite.


	4. 4

     Leo was actually shocked by how better than mortal school systems New Rome’s college was. Like, honest to the gods shocked. By blending Greek and English, the words didn’t do 360 jumps off of the page as much as usual, so homework was only agonising for the border factor.

            In mortal scho Leo had almost not done his homework on purpose. He was torn between that inner thirst to prove himself to his teachers, to make sure they knew he _wasn’t_ stupid, he just couldn’t read words that wouldn’t stay put, and the thought that if he was going to struggle, if his teachers already thought the worst of him, what was the point?

            But at New Rome it was like, the teachers expected a lot of him because he was one of the seven, but at the same time knew he was a demigod and a human, and also expected him to mess up so that they could help him?

            Weird.

            The only downside to this was that it encouraged Leo to stay up late trying to do his homework because even if he couldn’t get it all, he was going to try, and he couldn’t help but get distracted, so it was English at 11 or never at all.

            He was getting used to being awoken by an alarm clock, electricity now allowed with all of the gates and protections around the city keeping out all monsters in the area getting the same cell phone reception. But now, he felt a hand on one shoulder and another on his side. He panicked for a moment, going for his belt to grab hopefully a hammer and not something like a single screw (it had happened once when Piper had tried to wake him, he was still getting teased for it) when he realised it was only Jason.

            “Hey,” Leo said, complying with Jason’s nudging hands and standing, turning to give his boyfriend a hug only to get a stern face, and asked; “What?”, for which he earned a raise of eyebrows.

            Now, Jason’s annoyance at Leo’s sleeping habits had no less dropped over the years, but being that they weren’t sleeping together every night, Jason travelling lots between Camp Half Blood, New Rome, Olympus itself, and the whispered rumours of long forgotten gods’ residence, he didn’t have as much time to fuss.

            “You’re one to talk,” Leo muttered tiredly, smiling to himself when Jason offered his arms for a hug and led the both of them to their bed. “Being awake at this hour _and_ travelling. That’s, like, twice as bad as falling asleep at a desk.”

            “It’s only two in the afternoon in New York,” Jason countered. “And I was hardly travelling, Pompona gave me a ride and I, like, appeared here already in my pajamas.” Leo had noticed the PJs through his sleepy haze, but had chosen to take the obvious route and tease Jason.

            “Shh,” he said, placing a finger over Jason’s lips dramatically, feeling the tremor of laughter beneath. “Trying to sleep.”

            “Of course,” Jason chuckled, kissing Leo’s cheek before settling into a proper cuddle.


	5. 5

When the buzz of the alarm clock went off Jason had already been up for hours. To his body this nine o’clock in the morning was still nine at night, so he was somewhere between tired and not. Now, at this strange crossroads, he found himself making pancakes.

            He had stayed with Leo until his boyfriend had fallen asleep, cherishing the ability to see him relaxed and well-rested. He hated leaving Leo but they both understood. He had a job he’d promised to do, and they would always be there when the job was done. Through a combination of IMs, favours like that of Pompona, and Jason sneaking away from Camp Half Blood in the nght, the two managed to do at least _something_ together nearly every day, whether that be eating a meal, sleeping, or other actions.

            When Leo stumbled through the doorway into the kitchen / living room area and saw pancakes nearly finished he was smiling, but not so much because of the food but because of the man making them. He walked up to the stove, buried his face in Jason’s neck and hugged him from behind. Jason laughed, kissing Leo’s head best he could from the position before sliding the last of the pancakes onto two plates.

            “Morning.” He said, turning with a plate in each hand to give Leo a proper kiss. Leo smiled into the kiss, ruffling Jason’s hair as he went to get himself a drink of water and Jason set the plates on the table, sitting down. Leo filled two cups before walking back to the table, setting one before Jason and raising one to his own lips.

            Jason didn’t ask Leo how he slept, or any other questions at that. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, or that he wasn’t curious. He just knew that Leo couldn’t talk after just waking up. He needed a little time and Jason was more than willing to give it, sharing smiles in between bites of pancake and holding hands across the table.

            It didn’t take the two long to eat, Leo kissing Jason’s cheek in thanks before going back into their bedroom to change into clothes for his ten thirty lecture while Jason did the dishes. Jason was just setting his cup into the dish drainer, yawning into his elbow when Leo emerged, fully dressed with his bag slung over a shoulder.

            “Have a good day.” Jason told him, hugging him one last time before he left. Leo smiled, kissing him from within the hug, cupping his chin with one hand before stepping away.

            “I know it might be hard as, like, an ex-praetor or whatever,” Leo was smiling at Jason in such a smitten way Jason didn’t have the heart to interrupt. “But sometimes _you_ need sleep, and that’s okay. You don’t always have to wait up.”

            “I didn’t because I had to, I wanted to.” Leo rolled his eyes at Jason’s cheesyness, which was fair. “Anyway, I was going to sleep as soon as you left. I just wanted to see you off.”

            “You are so lucky I love you.” Leo said with a smile. He kissed Jason once more before leaving, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll see you after?”

            “I’m not going anywhere.” Jason assured him, closing the door to the appartment when Leo went into the staircase. He went back into the bedroom, climbed under the covers and closed his eyes. He smiled at the soft scent of Leo’s special soap for getting the oil out of his skin after working in the forges or machine shop, whatever Leo felt like working on that day. Though they couldn’t always be together, Jason knew they would be fine. He would always come back to Leo, and Leo always came back to the appartment now that they’d made it home.


End file.
